


Broken Trust

by LilDevyl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Musicals - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Daughter learning a terrible secret about her fahter, A Father's terrible secret revealed, An Ego wanting so badly to be real, Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Musical References, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, might use this for future reference, musical fanfic, that took a deal with the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDevyl/pseuds/LilDevyl
Summary: Nora Weird the adopted daughter of the Author, finds out about her Father's dark secret that he's been keeping from her. And the trust that she had for him is now broken beyond repair. This the beginning of my OC's story, Nora Weird and Egopocalpse (the world that the Egos/Characters live in).
Relationships: Father & Daughter - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950565





	Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Guest Starring: @weirdmixofweirdness (tumblr) as Nora Weird  
> Song: Let The Monster Rise from Repo the Genetic Opera (Must 18 years or older to view!)

**Backstage of the Theater)**

The Premiere was going off without a hitch, but Nora couldn’t help this feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Darkiplier said that the Wards would protect her. The Serial Killer wouldn’t harm her. That for some odd reason  _ he _ wouldn’t lay a finger on her because he saw her, Nora as some kind of “Special Treasure.” Ever since Nora, saw that her teacher, as cruel as that man was, brutally murdered. Nora couldn’t help see something too terrifyingly close to the book that her Father wrote and the actual crime scene! Was Darkiplier right? Could it be that the Serial Killer and her Father were one and the same?

No! It couldn’t be! An alarm sounded warning Nora that the Serial Killer was close. She got into position, to knock him out. Nora was now glad that she grabbed her Father’s favorite baseball bat!

The man entered the room and went for the mannequin that Nora dressed up as her. She snuck up on the man, but she wasn’t fast enough! He turned around and caught the bat and  **. . .**

The Author looked shocked and scared that Nora was standing right there and dropped the bat.

**(Author)**

_ Didn’t I tell you not to go out? _

_ Didn’t I? _

**(Nora)**

_ You did _

_ You did _

**(Author)**

_ Didn’t I say the world was cruel? _

_ Didn’t I? _

**(Nora)**

_ You did _

_ You did _

**(Author)**

_ Then tell me how this happened, what I did wrong, tell me why _

_ Can we just go home, Nora, and forget this dreadful night? _

**(Nora)**

_ Didn’t you say that you were different? _

_ Didn’t you? _

**(Author)**

_ I am _

_ I am _

**(Nora)**

_ Say you aren’t that person _

_ Say it _

Nora pointed to the stylist that her father had in this hand. The wooden shaft was along as a short staff and the metal piece had become like a spearhead. Nora quickly picked up the book that her Father had dropped along with the bat and started looking through it.

**(Author)**

_ I am _

_ I am _

**(Nora)**

_ Then tell me how to act, dad _

_ What to say, dad _

_ Tell me why _

_ Everything you’ve told me _

_ Every word _

_ Is a lie _

Nora threw the book that she briefly looked through at her Father. Not caring how much he cringe and quite possibly flinched. She then started to walk across the room not even looking at her Father. An image appeared on the small silver screen was Mark on stage, but he wasn’t moving! Mark stayed too long in Egopocalpse, and now he too has become a character for Darkiplier!

_ Didn’t you say that you’d protect me? _

_ Didn’t you? _

**(Author)**

_ I tried _

_ I tried _

**(Nora)**

_ Is that how you’d help me? _

_ Is it? _

**(Author)**

_ I tried _

_ I tried _

**(Nora)**

_ Don’t help me anymore, dad _

_ You are dead, dad, in my eyes _

_ Someone has replaced you _

_ Dad, I hate you _

_ Go and die! _

Nora stormed out of the room and as far as she was concerned out of her Father's life! Darkiplier promised her that she would be real! Not just an Ego, but a real-life person!

**(Author)**

_ Didn’t I build a house, a home, didn’t I? _

_ Didn’t I raise her all alone, didn’t I? _

_ Then Darkiplier took her from me _

_ Stole my Nora _

_ He’s to blame _

Looking back at the silver screen, the Author couldn’t believe what had happened! Darkiplier couldn’t let the past go and now, poor Mark was, now a “Character” for Darkiplier to do as he pleased! All because Darkiplier couldn’t let go of the past, of what Mark was when he was the famous actor all those years ago. Mark Iplier was reincarnated as Mark Fischbach, their Creator, Markiplier.

_ Have I failed my daughter? _

_ Then let the father die! _

Images began to flow through the Author’s mind’s eye. He wouldn’t survive this, and he knows this! He will be reborn but as the Host. Not eyes and he will be able to “Create Stories” but as a Radio Host instead. If this was how he was going to protect his daughter Nora from Darkiplier. The Author accepts his fate!

_ And let the monster rise! _


End file.
